


Sanitized kiss//Sakuatsu

by elixsium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Oneshot, Sakusa - Freeform, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, atsumu - Freeform, but really little i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixsium/pseuds/elixsium
Summary: «But what if y...»«We live in the same dormitory, go to the same gym and both have a medical check at least once a week. It's nearly impossible that you'll get infected. And those 'germs' aren't real germs, they aren't bad and actually can help your immune system. See, you get to kiss the world's hottest guy and improve your health. Two in one.»Sakuatsu's first kiss. but make it chaotic
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 387





	Sanitized kiss//Sakuatsu

"Are you ready?"  
“Did you take a shower before this?”  
“Not one, but two”  
“And did you wash your teeth?”  
“Five times” said Atsumu, smiling and showing his right hand with all the fingers up.  


Sakusa bit his tongue. It wasn't the first time he let Atsumu touch him - before, it was just holding his hand or letting him put his hand on his cheek or his arm- but this definitely was the first time he let Atsumu kiss him. It was the first time he let anyone kiss him. He couldn't believe he was going to give his first kiss to that fucking jerk of Atsumu Miya. If he could have gone back in time and told his sixteen years old self that, his younger version would have probably killed him right on the spot.

“Close your eyes” said the blonde-haired guy, taking a small step towards him.  
Sakusa took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He almost started panicking. For the first time, he missed seeing Atsumu's idiot face. He didn't know where he was, he could have touched him in the matter of a second, or he could've have just ran away and left him standing in the middle of the room, eyes closed, like a dumbass.

But then, he heard his voice coming from someone that clearly wasn't running away.  
“I'm here, don't worry. I'm going to let you breathe for a second, ok? Just don't panic” he said slowly, still standing almost a feet away from Sakusa.  
“Are you ok now?” he asked, after counting to ten in his head. The youngest nodded.  
“I'm taking a little step forward. I'm still 1 feet or something away. If you want me to stop, tell me, ok?”

Physical contact had always been a big issue for him, even as a kid. When he was fifteen, his parent tried to help him by sending him to a specialist. The doctor was nice, and his parent only had good intentions, but they had to stop sending him there after he came home almost crying after the first encounter. And Sakusa was everything but a crybaby.  
The only time he was able to 'forget' his phobia was when he was playing volleyball. Touching that ball, that all the other players had touched with their germs, wasn't a big deal. Because while he was playing the only thing he thought about was winning. Obviously, after the matches he rushed to the showers at the speed of light and stayed there for at least an hour.

Thankfully, as the years passed his phobia got better. Now he didn't have to shower four times after a match - only two - and he didn't sanitize his hands eight times - only three -, a big improvement for both his free time and his bank account, since in high school he used a whole bottle of hand sanitizer in a week and spent two hours to clean himself after practice. But still, touching someone was a problem.

“mh”  
“I take that as a yes. Now I'm taking another step, I'm 7 inches away”  
Sakusa could feel his presence, but surprisingly, just as the other times, it wasn't that scary how he imagined. It's like when you have to take a big jump and before doing it, it feels impossible, scary. But after, you realize you just imagined it scary, and it wasn't really that bad. He really hoped that this thing was going to turn out 'not that bad'.  
“2 inches away”

Atsumu looked at the other guy. He was so close to him that he could see his little two moles of his forehead. He could also see his eyes shut, and by the wrinkles near them he knew Sakusa was really nervous. Seeing him like that kind of left the setter... surprised. He was used to a 'shut the fuck up' or 'You are annoying, go away' Sakusa, even though most of the time the younger was joking - it's his way to show me he loves me, said the setter to his teammates, after Sakusa threw a volleyball right into his face -. And now, he was standing there, blindly trusting him. Literally.

“Omi”  
He didn't answer.  
“I know what you are thinking. Remember what Bokuto's friend told us”  
“But what if y...”  
“We live in the same dormitory, go to the same gym and both have a medical check at least once a week. It's nearly impossible that you'll get infected. And those 'germs' aren't real germs, they aren't bad and actually can help your immune system. See, you get to kiss the world's hottest guy and improve your health. Two in one.”

Sakusa sighed. He knew that Atsumu was right - only on the germ part, obviously... well, maybe -, he even had the proof since Bokuto, the week before, after hearing that Sakusa didn't want to kiss anyone because 'with a kiss two people exchange about 80.000 germs' -said google-, he called one of his friend, some guy named Kuroo that apparently worked in a clinic in Tokyo, and had him on the phone explaining to Sakusa how the germs that you exchange with a kiss, if the two people are healthy, aren't harmful, and can't hurt you in any way.

But still, he couldn't keep his mind away from the train of negative thoughts.  
Because other that the fact that he could have been infected, he was scared that Atsumu would lose his patience and leave him. He always thought that the older guy was probably the classic high school fuckboy, that slept around with too many people and had way too many exes. He definitely didn't look like someone that would have waited two months to hold his hand and four months to - maybe - kiss his boyfriend for the first time. Surprisingly, it turned out that he was that someone, and he was also that someone who helped him when he started panicking in crowds, that kept away from him the journalists and the fan that tried to get too close and that always secretly carried extra masks and hand sanitizers in his bag. The nights that, since the coach decided to put them in the same room -so they can argue without bothering us-, they spent talking were so many that they probably couldn't have counted them on all the fingers of all the hands of their teammates. Atsumu Miya maybe wasn't that horrible. But he was still human, and maybe he would have gotten tired of that distance between them.

“Atsumu, why are you so patient? How? Don't get tired of this, of me being like this? Of not even being able to touch me?”  
Atsumu smiled, even though he knew that his boyfriend couldn't see him -Not really. I mean, it's not like you don't want to, you just can't. I mean... if I was a writer, and I asked you to read my works and you said 'no' because you didn't want to, I would get offended. But if you said no because you couldn't read, why would I get angry? You couldn't read them, and of course it wouldn't have been your fault. And I, instead of getting angry, would help you learn how to read, so you could finally read them. Even if it took years”  
“But I can read” Said Sakusa, stone cold.  
“Sakusa you asshole, you know what I'm talking about”  
“Yeah, but you terrible at similarities”  
“Or maybe you just don't understand poetry”  
“whatever”  
“What I wanted to say” Atsumu continued" is that I would never get angry at you for that. It's not your fault and leaving you wouldn't solve anything. “  
“...Thank you”  
“for what? Now shut up, I'm 4 inches away.”

Sakusa shut his mouth, waiting. But Atsumu broke the silence after less than five seconds.  
“Omi...”  
“What now?”  
“I have terrible news for you”  
“What?” asked Sakusa.  
“Not everyone has the gift of being 6'4 tall. And if you keep your chin up like that, I'm scared that I won't be able to kiss you, even if I really, really, really want to”  
The youngest nearly chocked from trying to hold back his laugh.  
“Sorry” he giggled, tilting down his chin.  
“Thank you very much”  
“You are welcome.”  
Silence, again. Sakusa could hear his own heart pounding in his chest, so hard that it felt like it was trying to break through his rib cage.  
“Five” said Atsumu  
“Four”  
“Three”

Then he stopped, leaving Sakusa finish the countdown in his mind.

Two.

One...

His lips were soft, even though they tasted like toothpaste from the five times he brushed aggressively his teeth earlier.  
Atsumu's hair tickled Sakusa's forehead as the blonde guy got closer to him, and Sakusa, going against all his instincts, put his hand on his shoulder, bringing him even more close.  


He couldn't believe what he was thinking, but he liked that feeling, the feeling that was sending shivers down his spine and way too much blood to his cheecks.  
After a while - a while that sakusa defininitely found too short - Atsumu pulled back, taking one step back from his boyfriend.  
They stared at each other without saying anything. Then Atsumu started laughing, showing one of his smiles that always made Sakusa's stomach fill with butterflies.

Before Sakusa could say anything, Atsumu broke the atmosphere.  
“You look like a red traffic light, Omi”  
Sakusa snorted in disgust, shaking his head and heading for the bathroom.  
“I'm gonna wash your germs away from my mouth, move” he said surpassing Atsumu, that was still laughing.  
“I love you!” Atsumu said as Sakusa shutted the bathroom door.

After he locked the door, he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He saw moles on his forehead and red on his cheeks.  
He smiled, while putting way too much toothpaste on his toothbrush.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction in english, and i made an a03 account just to post it, so let me know what ypu think about it! Also thanks for reading it!


End file.
